


Punishment

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder torture, Clit Stimulation, F/F, Overstimulation, PWP, Smut, Vibrators, Yakuza, bladder desperation, full bladder, noncon/dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She doesn’t know how long it’s been since she’s been held here. A few hours, tops? Not that she had anywhere to be, or anything important to do, but being forced to sit on a full bladder wasn’t in her top ten choices of activities.
Kudos: 136
Collections: Anonymous





	Punishment

She doesn’t know how long it’s been since she’s been held here. A few hours, tops? Not that she had anywhere to be, or anything important to do, but being forced to sit on a full bladder wasn’t in her top ten choices of activities.

Tied up, beaten up, and gagged--back against a dirty warehouse wall. A shadow looming over her, she couldn’t help but smirk up at the person it belonged to in spite her predicament. That person was smirking right back.

Beads of sweat rolled down her skin. She felt hot, clothes sticking to her body, mouth dry. Her bladder nagged at her, her aches a warning as to what could happen if she did not get to relieve herself soon. 

She had a feeling this wasn’t going to end in a desirable turnout for her, but being a yakuza, of course, she would not display any weakness. But… _Oh, god,_ she thought, how badly did she need to piss. _Oh god_. 

The person above her snickered, stepping closer. 

“You gonna piss yourself?” 

Akibara’s lone eye was out of focus. Ohtani grabbed her chin and forced their gazes to meet, her lips curled into a brutish smile. “You gonna piss your pants like a fuckin’ infant?”

Akibara obviously couldn’t respond, drool seeping past the gag. Ohtani’s hand recoiled, muttering in disgust upon straightening back up. 

“Might as well be one now.”

Ohtani stood between Akibara’s legs. The redhead was to keep them spread--and was holding up the rule rather well, except Ohtani, having been observing her rival in her suffering, the one _responsible_ for it, could see the fidgets and grimaces in her, could see her slowly but _clearly_ falling apart. Hating her for so long, it was delicious.

It was awful, trying to suck up the pain of a bursting bladder while on the brink of losing her composure. Akibara had been panting by now, hips wiggling slightly as she sought to keep her legs open, though they did end up clamping down around her captive’s.

A whine let loose from her throat as Ohtani kicked them back apart, keeping them spread with her foot.

“Legs apart," she barked.

 _Wouldn’t have pegged you as being into this sort of thing,_ Akibara thought, cringing as pain shot through her lower abdomen. She came into this, knocked out and kidnapped, awakening dizzily to feel the effects of the shots that Ohtani had bought her in seemingly good nature earlier; -- figured it was either punishment or some form of excommunication and that Ohtani was simply the executor of it. Prepared to come out with bones broken, perhaps missing a finger or two, or even dead.

Not this.

Akibara wasn’t sure of what she would have preferred more.

Ohtani pulled out something like a small remote from her pocket with a cruel, predatory grin. Flicked it on, presumably a vibrator, because immediately Akibara could feel something buzzing gently against her clit. The redhead moaned through her gag, already strangely sensitive and swollen down there, her full bladder only intensifying the sensation. She shut her eye, trying so hard to resist but knowing it was only going to get worse from there.

It went up two notches. She whined and whimpered, starting to lose control, made evident by the darkening spot on her crotch, but with enough willpower, at least for the moment, she could force herself to hold on again. That, of course did nothing for the vibrations against her clit. It was pleasurable, not just from the obvious outside stimulation, but from the inside--the fullness of her bladder causing it to press firm against her g-spot--sending her into an almost overload while heightening the need to go.

Ohtani raised it on the highest setting. Akibara couldn’t take it anymore. Her bladder emptied with abandon, drenching her pants leaving a puddle to spread out from under over the asphalt. Even so, the powerful vibrations on her clit did not stop. Even after she orgasmed, or as overstimulation took over and pleasure turned to pain, her clit was forced to take more.

The raven smiled sadistically.

**Author's Note:**

> I... This was originally written for a ship, but I don't have the guts to post it there.


End file.
